falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. News Once again, my talk page needed some sprucing up.--OvaltinePatrol 23:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Currently in the hospital for respiratory issues.--OvaltinePatrol 17:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Get well soon :) --Victor Hyde 18:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope you get better, OP.---Seqeu0 18:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you.--OvaltinePatrol 18:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::When I was a little kid, i was in the hospital ALL the time, for a plethora of reasons. I know what it's like.---Seqeu0 18:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll be out of town from 04/18/11 to 04/24/11 to celebrate Passover. Direct any questions or concerns to one of the other admins.--OvaltinePatrol 05:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) As the weather has improved, the prospect of various activities beckons. I don't foresee being available on a regular basis; please direct any concerns to another admin.--OvaltinePatrol 05:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll be out of town from later tonight to 07/01 or so. I may have time for TL during the trip, but I wouldn't rely on it.--OvaltinePatrol 17:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Assuming there's no problems, I'll be home tomorrow.--OvaltinePatrol 22:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Picture Requests I'm currently taking requests for pictures for articles. I only do so for articles that seem to be going somewhere (other than the fast track to deletion) and they must be able to be made in Fallout: New Vegas.--OvaltinePatrol 23:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Woo-hoo! First one! I was hoping you could make a picture for Nicholas Straw, the head of the Matewan Mining Company. I'd like him to be wearing a suit, preferably the "Dapper Gambler Suit", and the Desperado Cowboy Hat. --Twentyfists 18:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Can I get a little more detail as to what he looks like? Hair color and style, eye color, etc.--OvaltinePatrol 18:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::White male, in his thirties. He's got short-cut brown-blond hair, not quite military style, but controlled and smooth. He has blue eyes. He's got a fairly narrow, angled face, but his nose shows evidence of having been broken. His skin is fairly tanned. Is that good? --Twentyfists 19:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That should do it.--OvaltinePatrol 19:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) OP, I was hoping you could make a pic for La Dame. I was thinking of a guy wearing a raider blastmaster helmet and a regulator duster, with a Chinese assault rifle on his back. The background would be a room with a big cage (don't know if there are any big rooms with cages in FO3 or FO:NV, but you can always use a prison cell). But really, any dimly-lit room will be just fine.--Seqeu0 20:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get to this.--OvaltinePatrol 05:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Need Your Advice Im working on a form of horses called Sleipnirs, they have 8 (working) legs (such as sleipnirs in Norse mythology). The reason im writing this message is for your imput. Does this seem to far out, for fallout? but before you decide please remember that there are bi-pedals lizards,snake-coyote hybrids, 2 headed cows,bi pedal turtles, bi pedal crabs,and mutant goats.---Victor Hyde 17:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :That exact article has already been made once before. I'll take a look at it and see if it's worth restoring; if it is I will, if not; I'll post the original text on your talk page. In that event, whatever you write has to be better than the original.--OvaltinePatrol 19:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) wait what!! i thought i was being orginal!---Victor Hyde 19:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, um, being new and all to this whole thing, I wanted to ask a couple questions of you. First off, I spose letting you know that a lot of my planned pages are from a Fallout pnp campaign I'm running, but I'd like to keep record of on here. So, here goes my questions. Has anyone done anything on Georgia that I've simply missed? I've tried searching every way to sunday anything that would bring to the front Georgia, and all I've gotten is that it's supposed to be part of a commonwealth- a portion of the fallout universe I don't understand yet. And since nothing is directly spoken of such, do you think there's gonna be any complications with me taking it upon myself to do a Georgia project? Thanks--GiMpLiE 05:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I would suggest checking out The Vault if you need to brush up on canon information. Nothing significant, if anything, has been written about Georgia here. Feel free to flesh it out, but keep in mind that your pnp campaign may not sync up with our accepted canon (you would know better than I) or the wider fanon. If you want an unadulterated record of your campaign you might consider starting your own wiki, I understand it's a common practice.--OvaltinePatrol 16:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Right then; I'm attempting to stay as 'canon' as possible for something that don't exist yet! So, I guess it'll come with time. GiMpLiE 23:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hey OvaltinePatrol, could you look at my page People's Republic of Waliohinu? I want to know what you think about it now. Vivaporius 20:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The Syndicate As the title says, I am working on a organisation called the Syndicate. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and give me any critisisms and tips on how i could improve: The Syndicate. Hope to hear from you soon! Request for Enclave and Vault creation. Could I have permission (rules say it's required) to create an Enclave bunker and a vault in Fredericksburg, Virginia? Obviously, it's not going to be in the vault. Both are separate factions, possibly allied or one oppressing the other. My main plan was that the Enclave would use the vault as a recruiting source, since both are genetically pure from lack of radiation exposure. I plan to create characters and have small squad based battles occur for control of the town. As far as you know, no one has taken Fredericksburg, have they?Sascha Kreiger Contact 05:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :What would the Vault number and experiment be?--OvaltinePatrol 07:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The vault number would be 118, or anything in the 110-140 range if that one is taken. As for the experiment, it could be the testing of various additives to the water supply to repair DNA and reduce aging, which could also fight radiation and make it of interest to the Enclave.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 02:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Unless the experiment failed horribly, that sounds like a potential supersoldier project. Incidentally, I haven't actually given you permission yet, I was going to say no to the Enclave aspect; but was thinking of approving the Vault.--OvaltinePatrol 08:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was thinking that it failed in any meaningful results, maybe people lived for an extra 10 years on average, but nothing significant and certainly no other biomedical enhancements. I could also take out the anything involving rad resistance, and that seems to be making it too advanced. There could still be scientists trying to achieve results, but I wouldn't let there be any success with it. :::::To take out any actual benefit for the Enclave, I plan to not include any radiation immunizing effects of the vault research. To more clearly define it, all that happens is the vault residents live 10-20 years longer (85-100 years) on average, and research to enhance the drugs are unsuccessful, to ensure balance.Sascha Kreiger Contact 15:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Why does it have to be Enclave?--OvaltinePatrol 17:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I've wanted to write about the Enclave because I like the story behind them, and also combining with the population of a vault would suit their desire to repopulate the wasteland with their "pure" version of Humanity. Also, I plan to watch how much combined force they would have together, so they don't get too powerful, and there's not a large militaristic faction. Even without the rule here, I'd watch that on my own. I've seen plenty of examples on Fallout Nexus of people ruining the game by adding huge personal armies. As a limitation on the Enclave, I was planning on having them exist in a small bunker, and probably not use Virtibirds, Hellfire armor, or heavy weapons, and mostly have them as an assisting faction for the town.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 18:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::You know the Enclave is highly inconsistent on the "purity" thing? Every time the Enclave has been presented with Vault Dwellers in the games, they either try to kill them or use them for inhumane research. On the other hand, they've demonstrated a willingness to recruit wastelanders in both Fallout 2 and Broken Steel. In any case, you're not allowed to turn the Vault into an Enclave asset. That's the road to ruin this wiki has traveled before.--OvaltinePatrol 20:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::With that in mind, I would rather have an existing settlement in Fredericksburg, and have the Enclave join it, or forget about the Enclave and just have people from the vault populate the town. Out of curiosity, what was it that happened? When I read the rule about Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel using vaults, I thought it was something that was over used. Sascha Kreiger Contact 21:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::In short, (former) members created over-sized "branches" of the canon factions based in Vaults and other fortified (read: indestructable) places and related characters, inspired by media ranging from the almighty Chuck Norris to government issue super soldiers and androids. But that's all history now, after the great warrior Ovaltine and his loyal band of admins purged the Wikia in an act now known as the Reboot. And now, the few members left try to prevent a repeat of this by laying down stricter rules and double-checking everything. If it had been up to me, there would even have been an article-judging committee, but some thought that was too dictatorial. --XterrorX 22:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned the Enclave no longer has the means or manpower to do much of anything as a cohesive group with any kind of agenda. Just skip the Enclave and flesh out the vault. The hallmark of the various vault science projects is that they've all failed horribly. Some of the social experiments were successful or at least not disastrous (Vault 15 and Vault 21 come to mind)--OvaltinePatrol 23:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, that's what I was recently leaning toward too. I'll possibly change the experiment to some sort of social experiment if that's what's more likely to produce a vault that's still livable. So I'll just focus on the vault and the town.--Sascha Kreiger Contact 23:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :RE: Factions in vaults, I can understand why that would be a problem. That's just a mary sue sort of faction that should logically end up taking over the entire region; not a good thing to have. Back in the saddle Yeah, I finally got my stuff over at the Althistory wikia in order, so it's much easier to edit two sites now. First up; the United Chapters of The Klan, a Caucasian dystopia created by surviving Ku Klux Klan members (what's more '50s?) on the eastern banks of the Mississippi around the nuked remains of Jackson. I'll probably style the new Klan to somewhat resemble the organization of Caesar's Legion, but less hostile to outsiders and less eager to expand into the "tainted" wastelands. --XterrorX 18:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the minor corrections on Aran Wolf, any views or ideas how i can improve the article please share on his talk page.Frank Horrigan 18:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :A non-admin can only edit their own blogs. Don't worry about the blog red links at the moment.--OvaltinePatrol 19:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Site clean-up I don't seem to be able to edit other people's blogs to remove the red links. Could you help me a bit and explain it to me?---Seqeu0 19:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) US Portal Page Deletion I am not trying to affiliate ourselves with the Vault. I was trying to compile major locations in the USA. Could you please bring it back? In time, the external links will all be gone and replaced by links to other locations. CrimsonAssassin 23:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm saying we are already affiliated with the Vault. As we don't need to repost all the information from the Vault, the salient information would just be links to the state articles, such as they are. I'll restore it for you.--OvaltinePatrol 06:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Request to Continue Writing Enclave City. Since Victor said I needed permission from an Admin, here I am. I'm sure you saw my place Enclave City (boring name.) But anyways, I saw it was deleted. Breaking a rule, I don't see how It was. My guess under large militarized faction? But honestly It wasn't. The main plot of it all was a group of Ex Enclave Bio Troopers started a settlement inside of old factories and storage facilities. And with their knowledge of being trained in the Enclave they were able to restore minor power, and some water to the facilities. (Only about two). And along the road to establish it the Enclave came in and Destroyed all but one Vertibird (that is damaged). And is used as a statue for people who visit and live there can look and get inside. (Not to be used to fly or go and attack.) So I just wanted to explain it a little more and hope to continue writing it. Hey there, it actually broke the following rule: You can remake it, but they will have had only 1 vertibird to begin with (which still needs to be rendered an inoperable monument as you described). I don't want vertibirds being treated like something that come in six packs or vending machines; they're tightly controlled and the Enclave doesn't just go about getting fleets of them stolen. If you could come up with a better name, that would be swell, but it's not mandatory.--OvaltinePatrol 22:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I knew Enclave City was pretty cheesy. And i'll keep it as a monument. Divergence Template I remember a little while ago that you asked about templates for stories that diverge from the wider fanon timeline. I'm going to go about making that template. It'll be under Template:Content. As an aside, I would recommend putting some of those templates into use. They could be handy. --Twentyfists 20:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Vault 120 Why was it deleted? I got clearance and it doesn't violate any rules. CrimsonAssassin 16:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap and Appalachia. What the hell rule does that one violate too? CrimsonAssassin 16:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You laid claim to several vaults in Appalachia without any kind of permission, then let the article sit there without any kind of work or notice to us for over a month. When a new user doesn't do any edits for more than a few weeks, we usually go with the assumption that they've lost interest. As for the Vault I don't ever recall actually giving you permission, I believe we were still working on the details of the experiment when you went ahead. I was content to let you work on it in the hopes that it would work out, but you made an inconsistent experiment and then the whole leaving without working on it for a month thing came into play.--OvaltinePatrol 16:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I said I'd fix the several vaults and I was waiting for someone to actually read the fucking article and review it. You also did give me permission for the vault. CrimsonAssassin 18:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Watch your tone. There's no reason for you to be getting angry with Ovaltine, who's only doing his job. --Twentyfists 18:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) There is a reason. In fact, he is NOT doing his job. If deleting articles is his job, he's doing it though. This wiki is dead because of your stupid rules and regulations. I haven't gotten back a reply from Ovaltine because he left the wiki and he knows like everyone else does that this wiki is dead. Don't even worry about banning me, because I will never come back to this pathetic wiki anyway. So fuck you. Bye. CrimsonAssassin 18:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) New Template I just created a template based off of something I was using on my userpage; it's for creating pages in your userspace. It works by placing it anywhere on your main userpage. I think this should come in useful for new users by allowing them to create articles in their own space, where they can be discussed, and also for users who don't write frequently. Another good use for it is it can be used for creating several articles on the same subject in a user's userspace and filling them out well, then moving them to the regular mainspace of the wiki. The text is , and it looks like this: Sascha Kreiger Contact 03:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am an new to this calm place. If you mind, may you please resurrect the article on "Vault 120" and "The_Stone_Family" into my Userspace please. Thank you. - Another n00b 20:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Why don't you respond to my message?? Please help. - Another n00b 19:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You want me to dig up someone else's deleted articles and post them on Uncyclopedia? Pass. Ask another admin.--OvaltinePatrol 20:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No, just put it on a userspace HERE. Where did you get the idea of Uncyclopedia?? I just what them on a userspace over here, and then I'll move it to the actual fallout wiki. - Another n00b 15:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I got the idea from the link on your username in your initial post leading to your page on Uncyclopedia. Now that you stated that your intent is to move them to the "actual fallout wiki," by which I assume you mean The Vault, I'm still disinclined to do; there's no need to put fanon material on the canon vault.- OvaltinePatrol 16:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I think the kid just wants the 2 deleted articles pasted onto his talk page here on TL.--Seqeu0 16:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Listen, could I just have them anywhere?? as long as I get a copy, just at the userspace here. Ok?? - Another n00b 16:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I already said I'll pass. Seq, you do it if you like. You should learn how to retrieve deleted stuff anyways.--OvaltinePatrol 17:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I just wanted to apologize about my member on my wiki for his actions on this wiki. I have already messaged him about the incident here, and I know he will understand. I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again. -MerchantofDeath 22:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember telling anyone on this wiki that I was planning to hack or delete this wiki ever. The only thing I can recall doing was posting my wiki's link on one of your member's talk pages. As for link postage, that is both understandable and fair. And as for the events, I have only skimmed at some of my member's posts on the Fallout Fanon wikia, but I will check with more detail right now. -MerchantofDeath 00:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I was referring to Deathclawpoop who did indeed make such a rambling threat just today. Taken from his talk page here: . --OvaltinePatrol 00:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I just looked at what Deathclaw had put on here about two minutes ago, and I would like to say that Deathy is just a little bit serious when it comes to these type of things. What he said was wrong to the other members of this wiki, and I would like to again apologize for all of this trouble. -MerchantofDeath 00:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate your apology, though I hardly think you're accountable for his actions.--OvaltinePatrol 00:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's clearly obvious he's talking bullshit. - Another n00b 20:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to send my apologies as well. I'm new to the site and had no intention of spamming the site. Again, I am sorry. -TheStakesAreHigh 21:38 June 7, 2011 Now to go completely off topic :I just want an explanation for this: " *'MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL LEGAL RESIDENTS OF THE FALLOUT FANON WIKI': War has been declared on the nation of Tranquility Lane. Please be wary of suspicious packages in the subways, cars parked a little to closely to shops or anyone who looks foreign. TO THE BOMB SHELTERS FELLAS'! " I know that people don't need to take themselves seriously all the time, but I know there is a reason for this post. - Another n00b 20:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks like the creator of this is likely to be stupid. Isn't Tranquillity Lane and The FALLOUT Fanon Wiki the same thing? PS - Yes, I am back. and I've possibly grown from last time. - GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 17:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I know, you don't like me, hell, you had me blocked. So just listen, I changed my IP, there is no need to block me, for I will just change it again. Composite 4 is trying to provoke me into damaging the wiki. I'm not going to do it, because Merc told me not to. But, as one sysop to another, you really need to say something to Composite 4. I know you talked about how i'm not leaving a good impression about Fanfic wiki, but I was blocked for three days, without warning by Composite 4, and left harassing messages. What kind of impression did you think I was left. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but it is strongly recommended. Deathy's Puppet 23:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :You were given a brief ban for advertising and chose to make a tremendous production out of it and threaten the wiki; resulting in the ban being extended. Everything that has happened since then is solely on account of your intense need to have the last word, which C4 doesn't seem inclined to let you have. My only interest in you and what you've been doing is if you were serious about trying to damage the wiki. Otherwise you're free to rattle off whatever you like on your own talk page. If C4 upsets you, my advice is to just stop talking to him and leave; I'm sure he won't harass you on your own wiki.--OvaltinePatrol 01:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Article Deleted Do you mind telling me why you deleted my only article, (NY Ghosts)?. I was unable to get online for a little while, and I come back to find it deleted, with no other reason than : "Deadline passed by several days." I'm not sure what that even means, and i'd like to know why. Thanks. --Brodie-001 When an article is left unattended for a certain amount of time, we give it's writer a deadline to finish the article. Your article passed this deadline because you didn't continue your work, so it was deleted. Simple. Your article can always be restored if you now have the time to make any progress.--Seqeu0 18:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I would like it to be restored if possible so I could finish it. I've got a little more time now to work on it. I was nearly done anyway. Thanks. --Brodie-001 Too Big? I understand that perhaps my state is too large, what, in your opinion, would be a reasonable size?Faboo 16:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Faboo :Part of Cork perhaps, or the stretch of countryside between Bandon and Kinsale; something along those lines.--OvaltinePatrol 03:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Is this better?Faboo 16:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Faboo :::Not really. You and Vivaporius would get along fabulously I think.--OvaltinePatrol 16:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I was not aware. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 00:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikis moving away from Wikia I discussed this with Twenty Fists a while ago, and he asked that I make a request in the forum. Made a forum entry a while ago and let him know, but I realized he hasn't been on recently. My original discussion is also on his talk page under the same section as the one here. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 23:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Tagging Fan Fic related pics Hi, you messaged me earlier about tagging my pictures, and haven't figured out how to do so yet. May I ask for your help? :Sure. Go to the page for your image; such as this one. Go to the bottom of the page and press the Add Category button. Then write Images (it may autocomplete), press enter, then hit save.--OvaltinePatrol 01:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, still a little lost. I don't see the Add Category button. Where on the page would it be located? (I'll bet I'm looking at it without knowing it. And does it matter what version of the wikipage I'm using, such as the MonoBook or the New Wiki Page?) :Bottom left; grey box with a green plus sign and the words "Add category," I don't know if the skin matters.--OvaltinePatrol 02:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks for the help, turns out the skin did matter. I will put me pics in the category now. : :Shit, sorry if I'm spamming the site. Just not use to the wiki style editing yet. Well I added the category, and I'm not sure if there was anything else I needed to do, or just leave it alone. Collaboration OvaltinePatrol, you have a great history of making good articles. I would like to ask you for your help in making one if you ever had the time for such. Vivaporius 00:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds good to me. My availability will be limited until next month, but we can start spit-balling. Did you want to remake the Entaiko to be TL acceptable, or did you want a whole new subject?--OvaltinePatrol 02:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I wanted to just create a new subject. A mutant race called the Anyi, desendent of African-American terrorists in the Cascades Mountains. They kids mutanted by the experiments used on their parents by their scienists, and their killed the entire human population in the bunker they were in after being treated like second-class citizens most of their lives. It's obviously a remake of the Entiako, but hopefully will be better than it's predecessor. Vivaporius 14:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::What makes them terrorists as opposed to raiders?--OvaltinePatrol 15:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure why not. Just so long as it doesn't involve them being destroyed, vaporized, or driven away from the homeland. I'd much rather have them end up a vassals of the Anyi, or at least recycled for the Anyi article. Vivaporius 16:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Because their story takes place before the war. The government drove them into the mountains, and before the U.S. could take them out, the Great War saved them. Vivaporius 16:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It seems like you're painting the Black Panthers as having a role similar to the North vs. South. Composite 4 Please elaborate. Vivaporius 21:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm referring to the civil war; as in that the Panthers are some huge military force in the U.S that are a threat to the country. Composite 4 Ovaltine, I must applaud your work, you have exceeded my expections. I think I may be able to salvage the Entiako yet. The Dhoruba (Anyi), and the land-based cousins of the Entiako, who carved out empire in central Washington state. The Entiako are island based, and have kept themselves separate from the events around them. They enforced their will on the mainland-based tribals through their advanced technology, extracting tribute from them. The Anyi are based out of Chelan County, and have tributary states thar surround them, raiding them for slaves, food, and mabye sacifices. Both have a plethora of pre-war tech, but it is hoarded by the upper class,m who have excessive cybernetic implants, and live in the few concrete buildings, while the lower class live in wooden homes, relying on rations and protection from their masters. It's a complicated idea, but the point is that there two factions desendent of the same group. Of course you already know that. Vivaporius 22:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Character Stats/Specifications Ovaltine, I'd like to thank you for making my character more balanced. I didn't intend to make a 'God-Character'. And I realized that I have to be more specific with the Stats (Considering my character didn't have any until yesterday). I made sure that his stats are reasonable and possible to achieve in-game. I hope that he isn't 'Over Powered' by your standards. If so, I will happily respecify my character if necessary. TheStakesAreHigh 12:25, June 21, 2011 :Do you think his story is consistent with a level 40 character?--OvaltinePatrol 15:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well there is loads of back story I'm still writing, so I'm trying to make it consistent. But by any means, I just hope you don't find him 'Over Powered'.TheStakesAreHigh 11:08am, June 21, 2011 :::Consider what the PC in F02 or FO:NV has to do to reach level 40. The existence of other high level characters tends to be a conceit to offer the player a challenge. We don't go for epic, setting-changing, PC-like characters here; just something to consider.--OvaltinePatrol 18:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will, thank you for your input. :) ---TheStakesAreHigh 11:36am, June 21, 2011 Appeal This is Vivaporius. Have you managed to talk some sense into C4? :Nope. I haven't really been available to chat much lately.--OvaltinePatrol 02:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Woops! Sorry Ovaltine, I got busy with life, then I had to drive to California. I'll get right on it! Also, if you ever need any, just ask and I'll get you some. EliteMaster117 16:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration Hello, Ovaltine I am typing this message to propose a collaboritive effort between the two of us. I have been working in the Montana area and am close to wrapping up the Chevalles they probably will be within two days. When it is finished I will need to move on and I have decided to move down to the Gulf/Texas Commonwealth region where a whole lot of the action seems to be. The planned article is a group of privateers who help stop piracy against rafters and MTU members in the gulf and mississippi and take down boats and other sea targets if they are paid. I would like this organization to be based in New Orleans and have the Royuame involved in their leadership and funding. If you want to know more details before agreeing then tell me and I can provide them. Otherwise I look forward to hearing your response if you would be interested. Foxtrot12 20:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds intriguing. My counter-proposal is to make the pirates first. There's a bit about pirates in the Miami area (Orange Bowl), but there could be more. You'll have to get Seq on board to use the MTU as well.--OvaltinePatrol 01:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I want the Royaume to be directly involved in the founding, I mean this is a group of Privateers and the Royaume are a feudal monarchy, which means Letters of Marque for everyone! So we need pirates which would warrant the founding of a privateer group, I have four ideas. #A group of cuban pirates sail up from Havana and wreak havoc in the gulf so privateers must be hired to destroy the raiding fleet. #A large coalition of kaptains sail out from the Orange Bowl and wreak havoc in the gulf so privateers must hunt them down. #We make another orange bowl like pirate hub in Mississippi, perhaps one where the river meets the gulf so they could really cripple the economy which warrants a privateer fleet to be commissioned to raze the town and their effectiveness leads the Royaume to keep them around. #A well armed group of pirates who hid out in the bayous of Louisiania which I assume would be Acadania. Well armed enough to defend against swampers, and good at hiding. They strike rafters and such traders then retreat into the swamp where the Royaume can't spare men to go in after them and due to them hiding in the large lakes and rivers a group of privateers has to go in after them. That's what I got for pirates so you want to go with one of these or do you have an idea? Foxtrot12 02:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm partial to the fourth idea.--OvaltinePatrol 04:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Different, Collaboration Hi Ovaltine! I was wondering if you'd like to help with a smaller sub-faction that I plan to create, the Texas Rangers. Similar to the pre-war Texas Rangers, and the Desert Rangers, these guys are the Good Karma of the Texan Wasteland, and work to kill bandits, bad guys, and protect the good in the world. Sound good? If so, how could I incorporate it into Texas? Regards, EliteMaster117 06:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Keep the following in mind: *Where are they found? Texas is a big state. There's still plenty of uncovered ground; especially in southern Texas, if you want to help flesh out the state. Depending on where they are, they may be seen as champions, meddlers, or they may run the show; any of those would definitely influence the direction of the article. *What are their values? "Good Karma," is an indication that they would fight raiders and help innocent travelers; but do they have any other causes? Do they care about slavery, drug and alcohol use, mutation, etc.? *How successful and powerful are they? Avoid the temptation to make them the king-asskickers of the land. Once a certain apex is achieved, coverage and results are implied. Basically, if they're too good; Texas becomes peaceful and a peaceful wasteland is a boring wasteland. Once you get started, maybe I'll have some more questions for you. Hopefully you'll find these questions helpful.--OvaltinePatrol 16:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I am aware, is such a thing banned here? If so please notify me so I may stop. I kind of just select images through what I see as fitting for the article. Also for the collaboration we discussed earlier I feel as though I have come to a point where it is time for mutual work. If you remember, the point was to make a privateer group employed by the Royaume. The pirates they were made to kill always retreated into the bayou warranting a letter of marque to be given to those who will go in after them. I have gotten the pirates to the point where they start harrassing the Royaume and now need help on how the Royaume would initially respond and such. Foxtrot12 18:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's not explicitly banned, it's just strange. It would be preferable if you could make use of the unused images or upload a new, appropriate image. I'll think about the Royaume's response, do you want me to simply write it into the article when I have it?--OvaltinePatrol 18:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I would like to make use of the unused but some of them just are not adaptable, I will however try in the future to use unused and upload new ones. For the collab, you could write it if you want. The early stages section ends with a new pirate, Kelly Carter taking command. She tries to make it her first order of business terrorizing the Royaume and destroying their economy. I am going to write in the start of her war but I need some information before doing so, would the Royaume accept an audience with a pirate who is coming to New Orleans to declare war on them if she came under the protection of a white flag? After her war starts which is her destroying any boat trying to trade with New Orleans you come in and may write their response or tell me it so I can. Foxtrot12 18:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :The Royaume wouldn't entertain the notion of letting a pirate come to court just to be informed of their intent to cause trouble. At best they'd park their white flag outside the walls of New Orleans and shout it up to James St. Just.--OvaltinePatrol 19:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will work with that. I will write it up and leave a message indicating that you are clear to put in your response in the edit summary. Foxtrot12 19:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice! I'll get to work on it. Also, fun fact: I live in Odessa, Texas. EliteMaster117 04:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I lived there until 11/09; I still have a place on the east side of town near the country club and UTPB. Bulletproof8 and his family are using it while they clear out their place to sell.--OvaltinePatrol 05:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Then I most likely drive by your house every day if you live in the Country Club.. EliteMaster117 05:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Really now Did people back then actually believe Ovaltine helped them get to sleep? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC)